


Five Things Loki Doesn't Hate ... Exactly ... About Midgard

by lazulisong



Series: It was late, and Meg was very tired [6]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Thunderfrost - Freeform, special brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky wants to know what Loki likes about Midgard. Becky needs to stop letting me troll her so easily.  Mmm, delicious crackfilled headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Loki Doesn't Hate ... Exactly ... About Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> Becky: Five things Loki likes about Midgard!  
> Meg: Coffee, chocolate, cats, classical music and Chinese food. :|b  
> Becky: ... you know what I mean.  
> Meg: *hyena cackling* LOKI'D.
> 
> Also, what the fuck, AO3, stop eating this.

So first off, you have to understand that Loki doesn't like things. The most anybody except maybe Frigga has ever gotten out of him was a "I don't hate it" because let's be fair, with the feelings Asgardians have for Loki that's a pretty good way to have something you like ruined forever. Even Thor, sometimes, is like, HAHAHA THIS THING YOU LIKE I WILL TAKE IT FROM YOU AND LAUGH LIKE A BULL. Purely affectionate! But a doglike affection, and not a feline.

So Loki doesn't like things. And if he does like something he hides it away carefully to gloat over secretly.

**Things from Midgard that Loki doesn't hate:**

1\. Chocolate. Loki's not terribly interested in food -- he was one of those low appetite kids where they had to coax him to eat a lot again totally not like Thor -- but chocolate! It's sweet and sometimes bitter. And it can be made into a warm drink, which Loki is very fond of. Apparently Jotuns are very fond of warm drinks (<\- headcanon) but Loki never really got into them in Asgard because hot drinks in a comparatively hot place like Asgard just made him super miserable. 

  
2\. He also really likes piano symphonies. Rachmaninoff, Mozart, things like that. Asgardian music tends to be on the ummm war ballad side of things, so Thor for one totally gets Tony's terrible metal addiction, but Loki really likes music you have to pay attention to.  He listens to it for hours, replaying certain parts over and over again until he's perfectly familiar with every note. He can't read Midgardian music very well, but sometimes he huddles up in a hoodie and goes to the Julliard library and curls in a corner, studying scores intently.

3\. He likes Chinese food, because, let's be fair, it is as little like Asgardian food as you can get without actually going to Jotunheim. Also it tends to be equally delicious cold, and Loki for pretty obvious reasons prefers cold food. He tried to get a taste for warm food, but you know, he gave that up after the events of Thor. And roast beast Asgardian style tends to be really fatty, so it doesn't always taste good cold. He does like spices! But sharp, clear spices. Asgardian spices tend to be a little muddled-tasting because of the way they cook.

4\. Cats. Cats! They sit quietly and neatly on your lap and they sleep a lot and they're naturally tidy! And they don't like loud noises and they are complete destructive assholes! Plus, Thor is kind of leery about them, which is amusing.

Also, and Loki will deny this until death and also cut you like a sheet of pasta dough if you accuse him of it, but sometimes there's a cat that comes around Avengers Tower and everybody politely pretends to think it belongs to someone else, but it spends a lot of time on Thor's lap.

5\. Coffee is about the one thing that Tony and Loki will admit to agreeing about. Thor's one of those terrible morning people anyway, but Loki, like Tony, stays up for like seventy-two hours at a whack and then staggers out like a zombie with his hair sticking up at adorable angles. Unlike Tony he has no giant blond to run into and then spend five minutes with his head smushed against the blond's chest muscles, and he bitterly resents this.

(Once upon a time, he spent his mornings with his face buried in Thor's warm shoulder, that smelled like metal polish and laundry soap and _Thorishness,_ while Thor laughed and fed him bits of fruit.)

One time Loki was helping the Avengers -- because the person they were fighting against pissed Loki off and fuck that shit -- and the rest of the team just sat and stared as Loki and Tony communicated entirely in grunts and ran into walls and Thor and Steve for two hours, like those robots that run into things and just turn around and try another direction. There may be video, but Natasha's not telling anybody where she put it. Finally they got them to sit down and Loki put his face in Thor's shoulder, just like old times, and Thor made a terrible face between Aww and like he wanted to cry. It was probably just as well Loki was denying consciousness at the time.


End file.
